Warriors: The Silver Prophecy
by iDarkFaireh
Summary: Lunarclan and Solarclan have been through the darkest of times. But when Talonstar receives a strange prophecy, the clans might perish. Will Silver save the clans or will the stars go out forever?
1. Prologue

A dark tabby shape padded across the dry sandy hollow, the ebony blanket of night lying across the skies above him. He padded up a large rock formation, and into a den tucked behind it. The lichen drew across it scraped his pelt as his green eyes darted around the den. Snowstar's scent still lingered there, and he inhaled it deeply. He missed the old leader, she was so kind, so wise and he only took her place. How could he fill such big paw-steps?

With a sigh, he attempted sleep, laying down neatly in his nest of moss and feathers. It was not long before he found himself awake again, but this time it was just a dream. The starry glow surrounded the trees around him and filled the ground with it's gleam. He narrowed his eyes. Something urgent must have brought him to StarClan, but what could go wrong now?

"Talonstar," the voice echoed all around him, sounding off the dream trees. He swung his head around, looking for the source of the voice. It sounded so familiar. He turned, and saw the pretty, tabby she-cat standing behind him. Her pelt glowing with the stars. He remembered the last night they had spent together, promising love they would never be.

"Birdsong." He whispered, breathing in her scent. His emerald gaze softened at the sight of her, and he felt a pang in his heart that this was just a dream. The old deputy smiled, but her amber eyes held secrets, the secrets of StarClan. "I have a message for you."

"If you're here to tell me you loved me, I already knew that," the tom smirked trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't ready for any drastic news from their ancestors. Couldn't trouble wait a few moons? Birdsong narrowed her eyes, dissatisfied with his response. That wasn't much news, though. She was the one who usually kept him in his place.

"The Moon and Sun will clash, throwing all into a period of darkness… Silver must keep the stars shining, or they will go out forever." With a flick of her tail, her starry figure began to fade, and she took the forest with her.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

Solarclan

Leader:  
Talonstar – Dark brown Tabby tom, with green eyes.

Deputy:

Frostnight- A black she-cat with a pale under-belly and paws. Pale blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:  
Cloverwish – White she-cat with cream stripes on her face. Blue-green eyes.

Warriors:  
Windstream – Bedraggled gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Silverpool – Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Ashsong – A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
Ravenscar – Black tom with silver eyes and a long scar stretching across his face.  
Streaksky – A light brown tabby she-cat with lavender eyes.  
Tigerlily – Once pretty ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, now scarred hideously.  
Ashtail – A gray and white tom with golden eyes.  
Dawnsky – A ginger and white tabby she-cat.  
Silverfang – Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:  
Summerpaw - A golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.  
Stormpaw – A storm grey tom with pale blue eyes.  
Poppypaw - A blue she-cat with black specks along her tail and legs.  
Skypaw – Ginger tabby with blue eyes.  
Fallenpaw – Brown tom with amber eyes.

Queens:  
None.

Kits:  
None.

Elders:  
Eaglewind –A brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Talonstar.

LunarClan

Leader:  
Badgerstar – Havana brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy:  
Foxfur – A she-cat whose fur is similar to that of a fox with a fluffed out tail.

Medicine Cat:  
Specklewish – A silver-gray tom with dark specks all over his body.

Warriors:  
Silvermoon – A silver tabby with amber eyes.  
Bloodstone – A dark grey tom with crimson tufts on his legs and dark brown eyes.  
Dawnclaw – Russian blue tom with amber eyes.  
Nightsong – A jet black she-cat with blue eyes.  
Ravenwing - Dark black tom with blue eyes.  
Sandshadow – Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.  
Hawkfire – A brown tortoise-shell tom with green eyes.

Hailstorm – White tom with brown markings on his legs and face and a grey tipped tail. Blue eyes.

Apprentices:  
Shadowpaw – A black tom with a white chest and amber eyes.  
Berrypaw – Black she-cat with a berry-like nose and green eyes.

Swallowpaw – A gray tom with green eyes.  
Lichenpaw – A brown tabby tom with one blind blue eye and a green eye.

Queens:  
Creamfur – Cream colored tabby she-cat with cream colored eyes to match.

Kits:  
None.

Elders:  
Ghostfang – Pale gray she-cat with silver eyes.


	3. Chapter 1: Death Doesn't Sleep

The fresh New-leaf wind tugged at Summerpaw's golden pelt, but she didn't mind. It was much better than the cold, harsh winds of Leaf-Bare. She smiled, embracing the sun-light that seeped into her fur. That was exactly what she loved about SolarClan. The trees weren't so dense on their side of the forest, so the sun was almost always shining, which the elders love! LunarClan simply looked like the dark pit of the forest. She curled her lip at the thought of looking at it.

With a shake of her head, she looked around for her mentor, Windstream. _She must still be sleeping,_ she thought as she headed to the fresh-kill pile. May as well start the day right! Dragging a mouse from the bottom of the pile, she turned around to go sit beneath the elder berry bush when a blur of gray fur ran into her nose. She tripped, falling backwards and nearly knocking over the few bits of prey left on the pile. Dropping her mouse, she slammed her paw at her attackers flank.

"OW! What was that for?" The dark tom rolled on his belly and looked up with sad blue eyes. Summerpaw simply rolled her eyes, but a smile played across her face. "That's for losing my prey!" She meowed teasingly, pulling herself into a crouch. "And this is for getting my pelt dirty!" Launching herself at the apprentice, she shot out her front paws and knocked him gently to the side.

"Okay! Okay! You won! I give up," Stormpaw quickly got to his paws and shook his pelt clean, flinging clumps of dirt across the camp. The tabby she-cat purred and ducked to avoid it. "Come on scaredy-paws! I'll race you to the river!" And with that she took off, not even daring to look behind her to see if the young tom was keeping up. As soon as the golden cat flew through the gorse tunnel that led out of the camp she took in a deep breath. Reminiscing in the sweet New-Leaf scent. Although the ground was wet from all the melting snow, she couldn't be happier to finally be outside of the camp.

"You'll have to be faster than that _Slowpaw!_ " Summerpaw turned her head to see Stormpaw racing ahead of her. She grunted inwardly. It wasn't fair! His legs were much longer than hers! With a grunt of effort, she pushed harder, running as fast as she could; leaping over fallen branches and tree roots. Slowly, she began to make her way in front of him, yowling with success. She turned to look at him, but he had stopped clean in his tracks. "Summerpaw, look out!" Turning around she could see it. The dark waves of the river were lapping through the trees, all the melting snow must have caused it to rise so high. Summerpaw skidded to a halt, slipping on the wet ground and falling into the river. "Ach!" She let out a screech as she stood up again, but the current brought her back down, carrying her off further into the water. With a look of horror she screamed for help. "Stormpaw!" Her agonized shout echoed through the forest, ringing in the tom's ears, but he didn't know what to do. He ran along the water, chasing her down as the currents carried her away. "Hold on, Summerpaw!"

"Hold on to what!?" Stormpaw looked at her with pity, he knew she couldn't hang on much longer, she wasn't strong enough to make it back alone; he wasn't strong enough to carry them both back to safety, let alone swim. He had to get help, but how could he leave his friend to struggle on her own? Stormpaw gasped as a wave went over Summerpaw's head and she didn't resurface. "Summerpaw!" He shouted, silently begging her to come back for air. "Summerpaw!"


	4. Chapter 2: Fervor

Nightsong pads along the dark trees of LunarClan's territory, her paw steps silent on the earth. Bits of sunlight slant between the treetops, catching in her black fur and making it glisten with an almost-purple tint. Her bright, blue eyes scan along the undergrowth in front of her. She cracks her jaws open, tasting the air for any scents of prey. She had gotten up early hoping to find something warm to bring back to camp, but instead of prey she scented cats.

Narrowing her eyes, she crept towards the scent. Her ears twitched as the roar of the river became louder and she came closer.

"Summerpaw!" The black she-cat stood tall, sensing the terror in his voice. _Mouse-brained SolarClan cats!_ She thought irritably as she raced through the pine trees. As they cleared out, she could see the river and one small apprentice following it downwards. Looking into the water she saw a glance of golden fur before it disappeared again.

With a puff of air she race down the slope and to the rivers edge, splashing in the water that rose there and pushing off with her hind legs. She misjudged the jump, and landed a tail-length behind the drowning cat, but she pushed forward ignoring the cold water freezing her skin. Taking a deep breath, she dove under water pushing forward to find the golden cat, but she saw nothing. The water was too dark and murky to see. She rose to the surface, breaking the water and gasping for air. Cats weren't meant to swim! She growled as she pushed herself forward, trying to get herself closer to where she thought the cat would be.

The water swirled around her paws, dragging her forward and making her fur thick and heavy. Her legs were tired, but she knew she could not let any cat drown, even if they were from a different clan. With another breath, she dove back under the water, churning her paws as hard as she could. She felt around with her front legs, hoping to touch something soft, and she finally did. Quick as a snake, she snatched the pelt in her jaws and swam upward. As soon as she broke the surface she gasped for breath, but it was a mistake because all she inhaled was muddy water and fur. Before the river sapped all her energy she swam to shore on the other side of the river, pushing the apprentice along.

"Summerpaw!" The little gray cat came racing towards them, a look of concern plastered on his face, his cheeks wet with tears. With a grunt, Nightsong pulled herself and Summerpaw onto almost-dry land. Releasing the apprentice, the she-cat throws herself to the ground her sides heaving with effort, greedily taking in every breath of air she could get. She had done what she needed to do, perhaps now she could get a few moments of rest... Looking over to the two cats, she noticed that Summerpaw still wasn't breathing. She tried getting to her paws, but the black cat just felt too heavy. Her blue eyes slide closed, letting the icy claws of unconsciousness grip her and drag her down into a blissful darkness.


	5. Chapter 3: Recollection

_**Hello there, this is Bird speaking. I wanted to let you guys know a few details that I have skipped out on.**_

 _ **This story IS a rewrite. I deleted the old version and am currently fixing it up. However, the original only went on to ten chapters. So I will, hopefully, be finishing it here.**_

 _ **Another thing you guys don't know and are probably confused about. Summerpaw. Why is her name SUMMER? Well she was originally the daughter of a kitty-pet and that was her name as a kit. She decided to keep it because she thought it was pretty. Silly she-cats, hm? What kind of warrior name will she have? Talonstar will have a hard time figuring that one out, ya know. If she's still alive. :)**_

 _ **Anywho, if you have any words you'd like to share, please do! I'd love to hear your feedback so leave a review!**_

Talonstar sighs as he sits at the base of High Rock as he looks out over his camp. The whole, vast space is filled with bright, warm sunlight. After all, they had to be called SolarClan for a reason.

The fresh kill pile seemed to be full enough, everyone was resting, and there was no danger of LunarClan attacking...yet. Everything was peaceful, after so much pain the Clan had been through.

But there always has to come a time when the peace ends.

Talonstar looks down as he sees one of his most senior warriors running up to him with a concerned look on her face. Getting to his paws, the leader finds his way down High Rock, knocking down loose pebbles as he goes to meet his warrior.

"Well, spit it out Windstream." He demands with a frown. The old she-cat could be a little nervous when talking, and sometimes she refused to speak at all, but if she looked so upset, something awful had to have happened. The grey tabby paused in her breathing, looking for the words to say as if she forgot them.

"Summerpaw and Stormpaw...I can't find them anywhere!" She managed to announce, at last. The dark tabby tom's frown grew longer.  
"Well let's go find them. Get Cloverwish and tell Frostnight to send out the patrols and keep an eye on camp." With a flick of his long, striped tail he raced out of camp, already picking up the scent of the two young cats. _Probably out on some kit adventure,_ he thought, remembering the times he had left camp when he was an apprentice without a warrior. His punishment was catching whitecough after being in the snow too long.

"Have you picked up their trail?" Cloverwish bounded over to his side, keeping up with his pace, Windstream on her heels.

Talonstar nodded and jumped into a sprint, his paws easily finding hold on the familiar forest floor. He weaves around bushes and undergrowth, moving stealthily. He knows that Cloverwish and Windstream are keeping up because he can hear the senior warrior's wheezing and the medicine cat trying to keep her steady. _Perhaps after Summerpaw is a warrior it is time to retire Windstream,_ he thought. No wonder Summerpaw was so upset about getting her as a mentor, the old warrior probably couldn't keep up with the rambunctious apprentice. _Perhaps I made a mistake._

"Look!" At the sound of Cloverwish's voice, Talonstar snapped out of his thoughts and looked ahead. The river had grown almost twice it's size, it's water lapping at the trees.

"They went this way!" Windstream shouted between breaths as she came to a stop by the river side. "Stormpaw went this way," she said as she pointed down the river bank with her tail. She sat down to catch her breath while the leader and medicine cat raced down the river. It wasn't long before they spotted two cats by the water. One was Stormpaw. The other a dark black she-cat, who lay beside him.

"Where's Summerpaw?" Talonstar asked as he strolled over, trying to decipher what had happened. The little apprentice looked up at him, his pale blue eyes wide. He took a step back and revealed the golden form of Summerpaw lying limp on the ground. With a shocked gasp, Cloverwish ran to her side, pushing her nose into the young cats flank. Talonstar had nothing to do there. "Stormpaw, leave them." The grey tom looked at Talonstar in shock, but he knew better than to disobey. His friend was better off in Cloverwish's paws than anyone else's.

He padded up to the black she-cat and prodded her with a paw, which he shook in disgust. Her fur was covered in mud and water, like Summerpaw's.

"Who are you?" Talonstar spoke with clarity. It was hard to recognize such a bedraggled cat. She lifted her head, her blue eyes piercing his. There was a smile playing across her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Talonstar flicked his tail uneasily.

"It's Nightsong," she snarls, body quivering as she struggles into a semi-sitting position.

"What are you doing on _my_ territory?" He demands.

"Saving _your_ apprentices." Nightsong's eyes blaze with the vehemence her body lacks the energy to show. Talonstar turned to Stormpaw, he didn't even have to ask because the tom was already nodding. He looks over at Summerpaw, who is still unresponsive, with Cloverwish fussing over her.

"Very well," he finally says, turning to look at Nightsong once again. As his green gaze locks with her blue one, he's startled.

What was so familiar about this cat? He feels like he knows her.

But whatever he had a grip on slips away from him, leaving him with a cold, empty feeling.


	6. Chapter 4: Mad World

_**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter sucks. It was a little too simple from the original text to reinvent it in some sort of creative way. I'm also extremely sick and that's why I haven't been posting. I'll probably go back and read this and cry a little, then change it again. So we'll see what happens.**_

The whit she-cat placed a gentle paw on Summerpaw's chest, then her belly, feeling for signs of life. It was there, but slow and faint. The smallest heartbeat, the slowest breath. She sighed as Windstream continued to fuss over her. The apprentice's mentor had returned, and wouldn't leave her alone. Begging her to stay even though she was not gone. Cloverwish twitched her tail irritably. She couldn't think over all the crying and sobbing and talking. She couldn't tell them to back off but she couldn't work with them in her way.

"Cloverwish," Talonstar's sharp mew sounded beside her.

"What is it?" She responded, trying to hide the annoyance that crept into her voice.

"Is she alive?" He asked, padding closer the small frame of Summerpaw. She looked filthy, her golden fur turned brown by the murky river water.

"Of course she is! I don't know of dead cats that can breathe!" The dark tabby tom purred, resting his tail on the white cat's shoulders.

"It'll be alright, Cloverwish. Windstream! Get out of her way so she can work, go fetch some herbs if she needs you to." He turned back to the medicine cat as Windstream whisked away from the apprentice to go fetch some herbs. Most of the senior warriors knew basic herbs and remedies, so there was no reason to tell them what to get unless it was something about sickness. "I need to take Nightsong back to her camp. I don't think she can make it across the river on her own."

Cloverwish looked up at Talonstar with a surprised look on her face. Nightsong seemed well enough to cross on her own, and even if she couldn't why couldn't Talonstar just get a warrior patrol to help her back? She narrowed her eyes. "Be careful, Talonstar. Badgerstar isn't in the best of her moods."

"I know," a smile played across his lips but he leapt away, nudging the jet black she cat to her paws. Windstream padded back, a branch of juniper berries in her mouth. They looked smaller than usual, but they would help nonetheless.

"Come on, Summerpaw," Windstream meowed, encouragingly. "It's time to go home." The apprentice let out a small grunt, the only sound she had made besides when she sputtered out most of the water caught in her lungs. The medicine cat sighed, of course she would not be able to help herself. She was barely six moons old, how could she even be let out by herself? With an angry twist of her jaw, she shook the branch, freeing the juniper berries. Scooping them gently into the young cats mouth, she used her tail to rub her throat hoping it would help her swallow the berries. They would give her the little strength she needed to get home, and ease her breathing. Stormpaw got on one side of his friend, a purr rumbling in his throat. Windstream got on the other side and together the helped lift her up. They were practically carrying the poor, soaked cat back to camp.

Talonstar and Nightsong raced through the other side of the forest, it was strange being in LunarClan territory, but it was not new to him. The black she-cat had insisted she could keep up, and she was. Her long legs carrying her easily through the damp forest. It was almost sunset, and the sky was growing claws of colour. Blues and pinks, yellows and purples. It was a sight to see, although it was a bit hard to see here. The trees were so dense they almost covered the sky completely.

"Why did you look at me like that?" Nightsong mewed, racing to his side. She seemed to have warmed up, her fur drying as they ran through the wind.

"You look familiar." Talonstar replied simply. The black she-cat jumped in front of him, making him skid to a halt, kicking up mud. There was a smirk on her face and her tail swished eagerly from side to side. The tabby tom was taken a back.

"That's all?" She insisted, walking around him. Talonstar narrowed his eyes, he opened his mouth to talk but Nightsong had padded right back up to him, her icy blue gaze catching his.

"I can't possibly imagine why," she mewed before leaping away into the brush. "Let's get this over with!" She shouted into the wind. Talonstar followed behind her, more curious than ever.

"You wait here, Badgerstar probably doesn't want you just barging into her den." Nightsong flicked her tail and left, leaving Talonstar to look over their clearing. Though, it was too well protected to see anything. A few moments later a new warrior appeared. A blue-gray tom with amber eyes. "Badgerstar wishes to see you in her den." Talonstar nodded and the LunarClan warrior, led Talonstar down the slope, into the heart of his camp. A few cats gave him blank stares, wondering why he was there. Others growled and hissed at him as he made his way to Badgerstar's den. "Hello?" He called through the lichen covering her den.  
"Come in, Talonstar." The dark tabby tom padded into the den, the lichen running over his pelt.  
What is it you need?" He blinked as he saw Badgerstar's bright blue eyes open in front of him, her den was dark. A little too dark for his liking, but still, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he could almost make out the LunarClan leader's shape.

"I've been sent a prophecy." He replied, sitting in front of her. The rock beneath him was cold, and unfamiliar.

The she-cat scoffed. "And you needed me for this? If Starclan has sent you a prophecy then it is of no concern to me."

Talonstar felt anger burning up inside of him, but he wouldn't show it. Emotions were only a sign of weakness. "I think it may concern your clan as well." He said, keeping his voice strong and steady.

Badgerstar let out a hiss of annoyance. "Then let it out!"

The tom almost smiled. "The moon and sun will clash, throwing all into a period of darkness. Silver will save the clans. Or the stars will go out forever." He repeated the words exactly as Birdsong had told him. He closed his eyes, as memories of her death flashed through his mind.

"Well I don't know what it means." The Lunarclan leader replied, making Talonstar sigh.

Badgerstar looked up at him, her blues eyes cold. "StarClan gave me a message as well."

Talonstar raised a brow. "They have? What did they say?"

"Well if you would shut your jaws and listen!" She snapped, continuing on. "They have told me to take back the Meadow." Even in the pitch black den, Talonstar could feel a smirk playing across her lips. Ever since she had become leader she wanted to take back the Meadow. It was the warmest place between their territories, elders especially enjoyed going there. But it was also a great place to hunt and find herbs

"And this was Starclan who sent you the message?" He asked warily. He didn't believe it was StarClan who sent her this message, just her own twist on words.

"Of course! I don't know of any other dead cats walking in my dreams!"

Talonstar nodded, sighing. There was no talking the brown she-cat out of anything. "I understand, Badgerstar." He got up, ready to head back to the comfort of his camp.

"Be ready, Talonstar." He heard the leader mewing as he left her den. He felt the rage building up inside of him as he padded out of camp. He would not let her take his territory! Not without a fight.


	7. Chapter 5: Wounded

The birds sing tunes above, their whistles echoing through the trees, creating a serene scene. It enrages Talonstar. As if they didn't know what was going on. It was New-Leaf and his warriors could not climb that high to catch, even, such a pitiful creature. Though, the prey had grown much richer it was as if they were taunting him. Taunting him about how unprepared he was for this supposed battle with Badgerstar. The she-cat infuriated him, but he would never let her know, or anyone for that matter. It was his job to remain calm and collected so he could help his clan-mates. He didn't understand how such a cat like Badgerstar could ever become leader, or why she was so angry in the first place. Perhaps she wasn't as cold-hearted to her clan-mates though. With a sigh, he padded back through the gorse tunnel that led to his home.

He was about to pad to Cloverwish's den when he noticed that his clan-mates were all huddled up staring at something. Padding over, he peered over Eaglewind's shoulder to see Poppypaw laying on the ground.

"What happened now?" He asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his mew. Did no apprentice pay attention to their mentors?

"She fell," Cloverwish said, clearly not ready to explain how it happened.

"Everyone get out of the way!" He mewed more harsh than he intended. "Where is Frostnight? Shouldn't some cat be patrolling? Or hunting?" He added sharply. It was like no one wanted to eat anymore!

"She went out herself, with Stormpaw and Silverpool." Talonstar looked over at Summerpaw and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see you up and paying attention." The golden she-cat beamed, puffing out her chest proudly. But the leader had no time to savour the moment. When the patrol returned, he would have to tell them of the battle. He let out a sigh and bounded up High Rock, his claws gripping the jagged surface. Just as he reached the top, he could see his cats returning. Stormpaw was racing towards the clearing, a vole hanging limp from his jaws. Frostnight carried a rabbit and Silverpool a squirrel. At least they had something to look forward to this evening. He stands taller, his broad shoulders outlined in the moonlight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" His strong voice carries over the whole camp, making the cats turn their heads to look at him. They all start to chat, gossiping amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I am afraid to announce that a battle is approaching," he pauses as the cats below gasp and chatter more loudly in shock. "I spoke with Badgerstar and she-" he broke off as he was interrupted by a grey she-cat.

"What do you mean you spoke to her?" Her mew sounded angry, though she was normally such a gentle cat who would never go against his word. The leader dipped his head respectively to her.

"After today's little incident, I had to escort a LunarClan warrior back to her camp. I spoke briefly with Badgerstar and she told me to prepare for battle over the Meadow." He looked worriedly at his warriors who all looked at each other. Some of them seemed eager to fight, others were afraid. "I want all warriors and apprentices in extra battle training."

"What do you mean battle training?" A black tom with an ugly scar crossing his silver eyes spoke up. "We've already done our training!" He protested.

"Of course you have, Ravenscar, but when was the last time you fought in battle?" When the young tom bowed his head in respect, Talonstar continued. "I need every cat to be ready and I need our camp secured. There will be two guards on watch every night until this is over. Frostnight will see to it." He dipped his head to his deputy and went to his den. The black and white she-cat began calling off names to help bring in vines and thorns to weave through the gorse tunnel and dens to protect them from ambush. Stormpaw ran over to Summerpaw, almost bouncing on his paws.

"Are you ready!?" He asked excitedly, bowing in front of her as if he was ready to fight now.

"Of course not! I almost drowned, remember?" She said, prodding him in the side with a white paw. Her green eyes shone brightly, but you could tell she was still battered from the affair. Her fur was clumped in some areas, mostly on her back and tail, and her mew sounded sore and tired. The dark gray apprentice nodded and curled up next to her. He began licking her fur, trying to get the tangled mess of mud out of her fur. It tasted horrible, but she deserved his kindness. He could feel Summerpaw slowly falling to sleep, her breaths getting shallow and softer as she began to dream. The young tom wondered vaguely if the she-cat would be able to protect herself in her current condition. What if no one was there to protect her in the fight. No. He would be there to protect her and he will always stay by her side. He wrapped himself more tightly around her, curling his tail over his back. Nothing would hurt her ever again.

 _ **Sorry for the short and boring chapter. But all good stories build up to an awesome climax, right? RIGHT?!**_


	8. Chapter 6: Playing with Fire

It was rather cold in LunarClan camp, but then again, it usually was since it was always shaded away from the sun. Unlike SolarClan territory, there were no birds to be heard chirping, no mice scuttling under leafs making obnoxious noises just so some mouse-brained cat could go catch it. No. There was no noise, besides the occasional croaking of frogs. The only sunny place on their territory was the Meadow, but it wasn't theirs right now. Badgerstar seethed at the thought. How dare Greystar allow SolarClan to take it? And without a fight! Letting out a sigh, she padded out of her den. Last night she had told her warriors that they would take back their territory. Most of them seemed willing and ready to fight, but there were some with doubts. However, she knew they had faith and they were loyal to her, they would follow through.

"Foxfur!" The brown she-cat called to her deputy.

"Yes, Badgerstar?" She tilted her head to the side, analyzing. It was one of Foxfur's things, which is why Badgerstar liked her so much. She was smart and she didn't just leap into action. When she died, Foxfur would make a perfect leader.

"I'm going on a walk, I feel like I haven't left the camp in moons! So, send out our patrols and make sure they don't get in my way." The leader purred and Foxfur bowed her head. With that, both cats set off on their duties. Badgerstar bounded towards the bushy tunnel that led the way out of camp, and raced outside. Taking in a deep breath, she could catch the familiar scent of pine sap. She closed her eyes for a moment before breaking into a sprint. She longed to stretch her legs, and this was her chance. Her black paws pounded on the earth, crushing the sodden pine needles that lay beneath. She decided she would head towards the meadow, see if those pesky SolarClan cats were putting up wards to watch it. As she drew closer to the border though, she stopped. She could smell something, something with a horrible stench. Twitching her ears, she got into a crouch and looked around. She could hear it now, but it didn't sound quite right. It sounded like a badger. She knew she couldn't fight on her own, but it smelled of carrion. She had to make sure none of her cats were hurt. As she dragged her body closer, gliding like a snake, she could see it. Through the elderberry bushes the creature stood over a fox. Badgerstar's pelt prickled. A badger taking down a fox? Was there no food left that these creatures had to fight each other? With a growl hiding deep in her throat, she backed away from the dead animal and the badger, she could no longer stand the smell. But then the badger turned towards her and let out a harsh bark. The leader hissed and dug her claws into the earth, ready to fight. She couldn't lead the cruel animal back to her clan, but it looked weak enough to fight. The fox must have hurt her in their quarrel. As she drug her legs up to spring she was knocked off her paws by something heavy. She rolled on her side and looked up in shock.

Another badger?! Her fur stood on end; this one looked bigger and healthier, like it had been feeding all leaf-bare. She hissed at the creature and rolled into the bushes before getting back on her paws. She was cornered by the two beasts. The larger one drew closer to her, baring it's large, yellow teeth as if it were ready for another meal. Badgerstar lashed out, clawing at it's berry-nose. The badger roared as it trampled into the bush, destroying it. The smaller one fell in beside it and they both faced the she-cat with ferocity in their beady eyes. They leaned in and as one and each swimped at her head with an outstretched claw. The blow flung her to the side, her body hitting the bark of the bush. She let out no sound, just got back on her paws and leaped forward, raking her claws on each badgers' sides. She tried to make a run for it, but the big one was quicker than she anticipated. It turned around and snatched her legs from under her with sharp claws. She bit back a hiss, and the second one came down on her, slamming it's paws into her side pulling all the breath from her body. Again, the badger clawed at her, ripping fur and penetrating skin. She could feel the blood welling up to the wound, freeing itself. She knew this would cost her a life, but how many? How long would they fight? Would they eat her or leave her there to rot, like the fox? She knew her clanmates would find her, but how long would it be? She shut her eyes as she took another blow to the head and shut out the world for good.


	9. Chapter 7: The Irony

It was the day before Badgerstar had announced a war was coming. Or rather, a battle. Silvermoon sighed. She spent all day rebuilding the dens and helping to train apprentices AND hunting twice as hard. It would be like this every day until the battle over the Meadow. A pity it was, or so she thought. She couldn't fight. At least she didn't think she could, not over something so trivial. "Silvermoon,"

The silver she-cat turned her head to meet her favorite warrior. Well the one she teased the most. "Hello, Bloodstone." She smiled, hoping it would bother him, and of course it did. The gray and crimson tom growled, his brown eyes narrowed. "Foxfur wants us on the hunting patrol."

"Again?" Silvermoon questioned as she got to her paws. Bloodstone nodded and padded slowly to the gorse tunnel, Silvermoon on his heels. The deputy turned to face the warriors. She nodded at the silver she-cat. "Sorry, Badgerstar's orders." She frowned and left the camp, looking around the forest.

"Maybe we should be a border patrol instead?" Silvermoon suggested. Bloodstone glared at her.

She knew he hated patrolling the borders. Why? She had no idea, probably because he rarely got to use his claws if he did. She couldn't remember the last time there was a border skirmish, the clans had been peaceful since Greystar's death.

Bloodstone always wanted a chance to prove his skills; and she had to admit, they were pretty good. He was one of the best fighters and hunters in the clan. Silvermoon was just Silvermoon. The deputy nodded. "Good idea," She purred. "Lead the way." Silvermoon stared in shock, her mouth agape. But she headed to the front of the group of cats and led the way to the most important border. The Meadow border. She didn't think, being so young, that she would ever lead a border so soon. The silver she-cat pricked her ears listening to the sound of voices on the other side. Beside her she heard Bloodstone growling. "Those apprentices! They never learn."

Foxfur sighed. "Solarclan'll be Solarclan." Silvermoon nodded and padding closer to the border. It was that golden apprentice that Nightsong had pulled out of the river, and she was back playing right next to it! She was with a grey apprentice, no other cat in sight.

"I bet you can't climb higher than me!" The she-cat boasted as she jumped up the tree, digging her claws into the bark.

"Summerpaw!" The grey tom hissed. "You're going to get hurt! Just like Poppypaw."

The golden she-cat sighed and looked like she gave a little thought about it for a while before sliding back down the tree, mumbling.

"Such valuable information." Silvermoon nearly jumped out of her fur at the sound of Bloodstone's voice. She thought he had been marking the border with Foxfur.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The grey warrior rolled his eyes. "One of their apprentices are hurt. They seem to be having a chain of bad luck don't they?"

Silvermoon stared at him for a second, processing the information. "I suppose…Why does it matter though?"

Bloodstone sighed. "Forget I said anything." He hissed in annoyance, stalking off. The she-cat looked around for her deputy, but she had not returned.

She heard a yowl somewhere in the distance and without a second thought, she ran toward it.

"Badgerstar!" She recognized her leader's body lying limp on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around her. She ran toward her and looked around. She shrieked as she saw two badgers stomping towards her deputy. Silvermoon leapt to Foxfur's side hissing as she fluffed out her fur trying to make herself look larger, but they kept coming.

"Move!" She heard a voice behind her yowl and obeyed. Bloodstone lept forward his claws unsheathed as he lunged at the first badger. Swallowing her fear, Silvermoon dashed toward the other Badger, only to be swatted away by its massive paw. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Beside her the grey cat was still on top of the badger, holding on to its fur with his front paws and kicking it with his back. The she-cat sighed getting to her paws slowly. By now the badger was in front of her, snarling with rage. She lashed out a paw and got it in its hideous berry-like eye. The badger yowled stumbling back, as it tried to rub away the blood gushing from its eye. Foxfur let out a furious yowl as she stood beside Silvermoon and Badgerstar's limp body. She lashed forward with both claws, raking them down the badger's face. Silvermoon smirked and leapt forward, landing on its shoulders. Her unsheathed claws snagged in its black and white pelt and she dug her claws into its back. The badger suddenly stood up, throwing her off its back and running into the forest, the other badger at its side. Her sides heaving she turned to thank the tom, but he had disappeared as well. Tilting her head to the side she padded back to her leader. She could see the slow rise and fall of her chest. How many lives did Badgerstar have left? Not many now…


	10. Chapter 8: A Long Night

As the ebony blanket throw itself across the sky a dark tabby shape raced through the forest, almost invisible to even the keenest eye. Behind him a small group of cats followed in complete silence. LunarClan may be hostile towards them at the moment, but they still have a Gathering to attend, and he plans to show up. If Badgerstar decided not to bring her Clan… Well, that would be her decision, and he wasn't going to mess with it or her.

His dark pelt glowed silver under the full moon, as he reached the place of gathering. Talonstar climbs up onto the Great Rock while the members of SolarClan file into the clearing below, murmuring quietly. Frostnight pads to sit below him, at the base of the rock, taking up her deputy position.

He sits there for a few moments, shuffling his paws. Will she come?

He turns his head at the sound of light paw falls. Sure enough, there was Badgerstar. She appeared to be a bit irritated, but then again, she always was. She quickly climbs up Great Rock, muttering things as Foxfur goes to her spot, a few tail-lengths from Frostnight. The deputies say nothing, but exchange tight head nods. Badgerstar gives him a cold look. "Well, you better get this Gathering started, we don't have all night."

Talonstar gives her a quick nod before looking out at the other cats. He clears his throat before he begins to speak. "All is well in SolarClan. Nothing new to share," he says, glancing at the LunarClan cats. "Though, I have had reports of LunarClan scent in the Meadow."

A throng of yowls broke out in the clearing, as cats from LunarClan turned against cats from SolarClan.

Badgerstar looks over at Talonstar, her blue eyes icy. "Are you accusing me of something?" she demands, her voice tight with anger. At this, her cats go quiet again, looking up at their leader for a sign. To attack or not.

"I am accusing you of nothing," he replies, keeping his tone flat. "I am simply trying to confirm what I was told. Are you denying this information?" His green gaze stares her down.

"Of course, I am denying it!" Badgerstar yowls, looking like she's going to spring on Talonstar at any moment.

"Then, are you calling my warriors liars?" Talonstar questions, the hint of accusation now creeping into his tone. Again, yowls break out below, this time from the SolarClan cats, hissing their defiance at the leader.

"No." The brown she-cat responds, looking at him with a knowing smile. "Maybe they're just mouse-brained," she scoffs, her eyes turning to SolarClan. "They sure look it."

Talonstar now turns his whole body to face Badgerstar, his eyes narrowed. "I will not have my warriors be called such things," he says, his voice low as he struggles for control of it. Somehow, this quiet tone is more terrifying and threatening than if he had burst into yowls.

"You're warriors are accusing mine of things!" she spits, her claws coming unsheathed as she faces the other leader. The air is tense, coiled. The fragile moment could break any second and send everyone into a frenzy of fighting. It all rested between the two leaders, who were face to face, not even a mouse-length apart.

"Do not let your claws out unless you intend to use them, Badgerstar," Talonstar says, the cool, calm sound flooding back into his voice. "Let us not fight at a Gathering, a night of peace. I will not have blood shed on StarClan's grounds."

A smirk curls the she-cat's lips. "And what makes you think I won't use them?"

"Not tonight, I don't think you would," he replies, his voice softer. "Let the fighting wait for another time. Do not break the night of truce."

Badgerstar narrows her eyes. "Yes, a night of truce, not a time when we accuse each other." She stiffly turns to face the cats. "LunarClan have reinforced their barriers and we have plenty new warriors, along with two more apprentices and kits on the way. We are stronger than ever." She snaps her head to give Talonstar a cold stare with her blue eyes.

Talonstar ignores her as he turns himself, her glare not fazing him in the least. He was a solid cat, not easily shaken, especially by something like this small argument.

Seeing no one has anything else to say, Badgerstar turns away. "I draw this Gathering to an end!" She pads to Talonstar, hissing in a whisper, "Be prepared for tomorrow." She then darts to the other side of Great Rock and leaps off. "Let's go, LunarClan!"

Her warriors gather together to get ready to leave, and Talonstar heaves a sigh. Must they fight so much? He pads to the edge of the rock, climbing down its side and hopping to the ground. His warriors, all grim-faced, come over.

No one says a word, but no one has to. Without being told, they all know of the horrible thing coming, the fight. He nods to them all, padding out of the small clearing.

Once again, the Clan makes the journey through the silvery forest. Now, their silence is heavy, bearing down on them harshly. No, the silence before had been peaceful. This one is filled with tension, fear, anxiety, worry. Too many things that Talonstar doesn't want to deal with. But he keeps these feelings locked up inside and keeps pressing on, holding together for the sake of his Clan.

Without a word, each cat breaks off from the group as they enter camp, heading to their separate dens to settle down and sleep. Talonstar spots Ashtail laying at the edge of camp, keeping watch for them. He gives him a nod, the signal for him to rest. They're home, and the camp is safe for now – well, he hopes. Nothing is like it used to be. Not that "used to be" was peaceful for very long.

His mind is too clouded for him to think straight. He shakes his head vigorously, trying to scatter the thoughts, rid his head of them. Of course, he cannot, but he manages to push through and focus on his current task – get to his den and, hopefully, fall asleep. Just leave all the worries of the day behind him as he slips off to the tranquil world of dreams. Well, he could hope for a good dream. His dreams usually didn't comfort him anymore.

As he's about to enter his den, he hears a soft voice behind him.

"We need to talk." As he turns around, he spots the blue-green eyes of Cloverwish, illuminated in the darkness. He stifles a sigh. This night was going to be much longer than he thought.

Her eyes flashed in the darkness, the anger evident there. Talonstar let out a sigh.

Cloverwish entered the leader's den, without permission, however that wasn't news. The medicine cat paced the small area, her tabby tail swishing angrily. "Starclan have not sent me a sign, Talonstar!"

Talonstar sat across from Cloverwish, draping his tail across his paws. "Calm, Cloverwish," he says, trying to reassure the medicine cat. "Starclan will tell us when they are ready."

Cloverwish stops pacing and looks up at her leader. Her eyes seemed ready to agree with him, but he knew she was not. She was lucky. Being a medicine cat she can argue with the leader and get away with it. "Badgerstar nearly attacked you and Starclan didn't do anything about it! It's not right..."

The tabby leader sighs, shaking his head. "It's not Starclan's place to control our daily lives," he says softly, watching the she-cat. "They can only watch over us and advise us when they feel we truly need it." His green eyes are gentle. "They must not feel like we truly need it yet. Patience, Cloverwish. Only time can tell."

The medicine cat stops in her tracks, sighing. "I know, I just wish they would tell me sometimes."

"We all wish to be told things," Talonstar says, looking off into space.

The tabby white she-cat nods. "I know. But I didn't think the battle would be coming so soon."

The large tom sighs. "We just have to take what comes to us."

The medicine cat shakes her head, heavily. "Whatever you say, Talonstar."

"Do not lose faith."

Cloverwish's head drops, remembering how her old clan had been slaughtered. And they had taken her young brother with them. "How can I have faith when Starclan always disappears in the darkest of times?"

Talonstar tries to keep calm, and cool. Cloverwish can tell, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from everyone else. "Maybe we need to pull ourselves through those times."

"Maybe Starclan can tell us more than what they do, instead of tearing clans apart."

"We tear each other apart." Cloverwish could not believe her ears, and her blue-green eyes flash angrily once more.

"We do not tear ourselves apart! Sometimes cats from nowhere attack your clan and kill all for pleasure!" She sighed and took a small step back as she realized for the first time that she had revealed her past to the leader, to anyone.

Talonstar's gaze is still gentle. He could relate, and she knew. "And that's my point exactly, Cloverwish." His tone remains very quiet. "That has nothing to do with Starclan."

Cloverwish scoffed. "Right, and they couldn't have warned me sooner?" She turned away, as the horrible memories flashed through her head again.

Talonstar rested his tail on her shoulder. "They could've done a lot of things. But they didn't. Sometimes, we just have to rely on ourselves." His gaze and voice remain quiet and gentle, but he was getting tired, restless.

Cloverwish shakes her head. "If we are to rely on ourselves, we wouldn't be a clan would we?"

"But we can't always look to the stars. Sometimes, all you can do is look in front of you." Talonstar sighs, this conversation felt like it was going in circles. "Starclan can't help us with everything."

Cloverwish looks back up at him, the tears stained in her fur. "How are we supposed to have faith then? What if it isn't even Starclan we are hearing? What if it is just another dream?"

"That is when we have to believe." Talonstar looks off into space, his eyes sad.

Cloverwish unsheathes her claws clawing at the rock angrily. "Yes, let us rely on the old souls that will not do anything for us."

Talonstar's green eyes harden, looking at her. "Then try."

Cloverwish hisses, losing her patience. "If they try so hard then why is everything they say another puzzle?" Why did this cat have to be so hard-headed? Then again, she was acting the same way.

"I don't know, Cloverwish!" Talonstar exclaims. Why did he have to know everything? Why did all the questions come to him? His claws rake along the stone floor, starting to crack, but he couldn't care less. He takes in a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself before he exploded again.

Cloverwish blinks, slightly surprised. "You're supposed to be the leader." She reminds him, as if reading his mind. "You have the nine lives of Starclan."

Talonstar closes his eyes. Snowstar had always been calm, never exploded. How had she handled it all? "I know, but I don't always have all the answers." He feels pathetic. He should have all the answers. He is the leader. But no matter how much he should, he doesn't.

Cloverwish blink sympathetically. "I know. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. But I've been through so much. And I'm sure you have as well..."

Talonstar sighs. "No, it's my responsibility to deal with it. I took the job of being leader; I need to act like one."

The white tabby she-cat shrugs. "I understand. I could try not to argue with you though." She sighed, padding out of his den and into her own cozy moss nest. It was lined with clovers, her own personal touch. Something she had done in her previous life, she hoped she didn't anger the tom too much and that he would get the sleep he needs.

"Summerpaw..? Shouldn't we head back to camp?" The storm grey apprentice followed Summerpaw as she padded away from the gathering.

"I need to think." She said simply with a flick of her tail. Stormpaw let out a sigh.

"What if Lunarclan decide to attack now? It wouldn't be the first time they've tried to do something sneaky."

The golden apprentice turned to face Stormpaw. "I need to blow off some fumes, okay? I don't like being called a mouse-brain in front of all the clans!"

"She called everyone a mouse-brain, Summerpaw. Besides, you're nowhere near mouse-brained."

Summerpaw's green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, gleaming at the compliment. "Really?"

Stormpaw nodded and Summerpaw, being her average crazy self, took off running. The grey apprentice rolled his eyes and ran after her. He could hear the she-cat giggling ahead of him, and he couldn't help himself but smiling.

Above them the full moon shined brightly, all the stars in the sky shining as they did on the night of a gathering. A light wind tugged at the branches, rustling the leaves around them. Stormpaw took in deep breath, inhaling the moment. For once he felt as light as a feather. Though there was a battle coming up in the near future, he had forgotten it. Tonight was tonight, and if it were his last he would enjoy it.

But of course, great things don't last too long.

In the distance he could make out Summerpaw's tabby pelt cowering away from a great grey cat. Stormpaw growled as he skidded to a halt behind his friend.

"This is Lunarclan territory now!" The tom hissed and leapt toward Summerpaw.

The golden she-cat stood there frozen to the ground her green eyes wide with shock.

"Summerpaw!" He hissed jumping toward the she-cat and knocking her out of harm's way.

He grunted as the warrior landed on top of him, sinking his sharp claws into his skin. He heard Summerpaw stumbling on the ground beside him, and hoped that she had some sense to run and get help.

"You should let her fight her own battles." The tom growled sinking his claws deeper into his pelt. Stormpaw let out a yowl of pain and turned his head to face Summerpaw. "Go!"

Her eyes were still wide with shock and it took her a few heartbeats to get to her paws and scramble away.

The grey tom looked back at the warrior on top of him. He had a smirk on his face, making him look scarier. But he wouldn't let that get to him, he would fight.

Unsheathing his claws, Stormpaw let his hind paws claw at the tom's belly. He let out a hiss of frustration and lashed out a paw, hitting him in the face.

By now Stormpaw could feel the blood oozing from his shoulders and his cheek. If this cat wanted to kill him then why do it like this?

A yowl from the distance made the warrior look up, and his eyes widened as a tabby bundle of fur flew towards him, knocking him off of Stormpaw.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Stormpaw let out a sigh of relief and let his eyes close shut. In the background he heard hissing and snarling and paw-steps fleeing rapidly away.

It felt like moons until he finally heard the paw-steps returning and the deep breaths of one of his clan mates.

He felt a muzzle push into his neck. It was soft and warm. He felt like he was back home in the nursery after a long nap.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and began licking the blood away from his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Summerpaw. And he was utterly shocked. How had she come back and defeated the brutal Lunarclan warrior? Maybe he was just dreaming…

Her green eyes looked into his. He had never seen her look like that before. Something was there that wasn't before.

"Why did you do that for me?" He was shocked to hear her ask that. He winced as she bent down to lick the wounds on his shoulder, her stripped ears pricked up for an answer.

"I couldn't watch you die. Not again." This time she winced. Stormpaw sighed and let his head fall to the other side.

"Thanks." She said as she continued licking his wounds.

"H-how did you escape?" He asked, turning back to face the she-cat as she looked up at him.  
"I just ran away. The thing I do best." Stormpaw frowned. She was best at everything as far as he was concerned.

"But how?"

"I ran into another warrior and they started fighting…It was strange."

Stormpaw nodded closing his blue eyes. Summerpaw nudged him in the side. "We should go back to camp."

Letting out a sigh, the grey apprentice allowed the she-cat to help him to his paws. She seemed different nowadays. And he longed for the old Summerpaw. The crazy she-cat who he would always get in trouble with. He wished everything could be back to the ways they were before…Before Talonstar had went to Lunarclan and Summerpaw nearly drowned in the river. Why couldn't life just be normal?

"…Stormpaw." He looked at the she-cat. He had missed what she had said while he was thinking to himself, so he just gave her a smile and touched his nose to her cheek.


	11. Chapter 9: Don't Wake Him

The sky was dark now that the clouds covered the moon, and Stormpaw found it hard to make his way back to camp. Did he upset their ancestors by fighting under a truce..? No, he couldn't have. The gathering was over. It was just the clouds.

By the time the two apprentices arrived at camp every cat was asleep and Summerpaw looked distant…dazed. What had she said to him? Sighing they made their way to the middle of camp, hopefully away from any light sleepers.

Summerpaw was glaring at him with her beautiful green eyes. But, they looked empty. What happened to her?

"Do you need some cobwebs?" She asked in a feeble voice. Maybe she was just tired.

He shook his head. "Don't need to make anyone suspicious."

"It's not that hard to get…" She said, her voice small.

"Summerpaw, I'm fine."

"What will the other warriors think when we wake up in the morning?" She insisted her voice growing impatient. Stormpaw knew she had a point, but cobwebs would be more visible and he didn't want to attract any attention.

"Just…Keep them on for the night. They'll at least heal a little faster." Stormpaw knew he couldn't argue with Summerpaw, she'd always win, always has.

"Where will you get them?" He asked, but the she-cat had already stalked off toward Cloverwish's den. He blinked. Sometimes she was hard to explain. How did she get away with things so easily? She never got in trouble for being outside of camp without a warrior, nor for disobeying another warrior. Not in any _serious_ trouble. She was a clever one.

She also had the skills. Sure she's not the best fighter. But she's pretty good, and hunting, a master at it. Sometimes she catches more prey than the other warriors! Then she has the looks. Her emerald green eyes and her sleek golden pelt that shines like the sun. And of course, her personality. She was just one of those cats who did whatever she wanted without thinking about it. Yeah, she was spazzy, but that was okay.

Stormpaw shook the thoughts away. What was he thinking? There was a battle to be prepared for and he was thinking about Summerpaw?

"Here ya' go." Summerpaw said pushing some cobweb on his wounds. He winced as she did so, but it was comforting to have a friend who cared about him so much.

"Thanks," Stormpaw mewed after she got the last of the cobwebs into his fresh wounds. The golden she-cat nodded and they headed to the apprentices' den. Stormpaw rested in his usual nest, while Summerpaw slept next to him. He was wary of her eyes staring into his pelt, and he felt a little scared. What happened to the old Summerpaw?

He closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws. After a few moments, Summerpaw curled herself next to him, and slowly fell asleep. . .

Fallenpaw shifted in his sleep, twisting and turning. His eyes flew open and he realizes he's no longer in the apprentice's den.

He sits in an old stone hollow, a badger shuffling around, looking for something. In the center of the hollow, a small pool of water is illuminated silver by the moonlight shining in from the moon above. A loud cry breaks the calm air, and the tom looks around. The sound wasn't that of a cat, but it frightened him, nonetheless. Fallenpaw turned back to the badger, wondering why the large creature hadn't noticed him yet, but it was looking up at the sky, growling. It's cold, black eyes staring at something he could not see. Suddenly an eagle swoops down, its feathers shimmering in the moonlight beating on it's back. It's talons are outstretched, sharp and lethal. Fallenpaw let's out a shriek and tried to run, but his paws are glued to the rock. He tries to yowl for it to stop, before the two animals clash, but his vision is blurred by a loud shot and a burst of silver, and he becomes blinded by this light. Ears ringing, he blinks rapidly. The silver starts to fade, but he's awakened before he can get another look at the scene that had played out before him. He looked around the den, wondering if the other apprentices had woken up, but no cat had. He noticed Summerpaw and Stormpaw sleeping next to each other, and he could smell the tang of blood. He got up from his nest, careful not to wake his littermate and padded over to the two cats.

"Summerpaw," he whispered, prodding the she-cat. "Stormpaw!" He spoke more urgently this time and the tom lifted his head, blinking warily up at him.

"What is it, Fallenpaw? I'm trying to get some sleep here..." He moved closer to Summerpaw who was still asleep. Fallenpaw shuffled his paws uneasily.

"Are you okay? I can smell blood, I was just wondering...if you were okay." He stammered. He was unsure if he had upset his friend by waking him in the middle of the night, but he had to make sure his clanmates were okay.

At that though, Stormpaw lifted his head again, looking wide awake and angry. "I'm fine! Don't tell anyone!" At his guilty look the grey tom pleaded once more. "Please, Fallenpaw, don't tell anyone!" With a sigh, he nodded and went back to his nest. Poppypaw shifted slightly beside him, mumbling something in her slumber. The brown tom wondered what happened to Stormpaw, but he was also worried about his dream. He wasn't a medicine cat, so it couldn't be a sign, could it? _No,_ he thought angrily _, it's just a dream. I just had some bad prey, that's all._


	12. Chapter 10: Blood for Blood

Silvermoon yawns as she pads into LunarClan camp, the sound muffled but still rather loud in the dead of night. The rest of the camp is silent, with the exception of shuffling paws over the hard ground. The cats divide up, towards their dens, until the voice of Badgerstar is heard from atop Highledge.  
"Warriors!" she yowls, getting the attention of everyone, and each cat turns to look at her. A silent sigh escaping Silvermoon, she pads back towards the large rock on which her leader stands, sitting swiftly as she awaits the word of Badgerstar.  
"We attack at dawn!" she announces, watching each of the cats closely for their reactions to the statement. "Eat well, get some rest. Tomorrow, we claim back the Meadow!" With that, she climbs off Highledge, lurking in the entrance to her den with a swish of her tail.  
Silvermoon's ears flick, and she tenses, frowning. Attack, already? She's not sure if she can. Her tail lashing, she pads back towards her den. She would eat, but she doesn't feel hungry, and she doubts she could hold anything down right now. Her ears twitch as she hears a cat's pawsteps and lifts her head to see the dark brown eyes of Bloodstone. She doesn't say anything as he pads to her side, his pelt brushing hers.  
"What's gotten into your fur?" he asks, questioning her silent state. He watches her carefully as she lowers her face, turning away from him.  
"Nothing," she says quickly. She couldn't let him know that the battle was what was bothering her. He'd call her a coward.  
Bloodstone rolls his eyes, letting out a rather deep sigh. "Just spit it out," he says, still watching her.  
She lifts her face to look at him again, her eyes showing nothing, but hiding everything. "It's nothing," she repeats, her tone firm.  
Bloodstone tilts his head to the side. For once, he seemed kind and gentle and Silvermoon fought the urge to spill out her secrets. "Okay."  
"Okay," Silvermoon says back., unsure. The tom gives her another hard stare before he moves away and over to the deputy.  
Silvermoon watches him go, but stays where she is. What does Bloodstone have to say to the deputy that's so important? They finish talking shortly Bloodstone casting her a sidelong glance. Foxfur says something else before dipping her head and leaving the camp, vanishing as she's swallowed up by the tendril tunnel. Bloodstone is still watching her, and now she feels uncomfortable. She frowns, but doesn't make much of it – Bloodstone was always acting strange. She never bothered asking him what he did. There was no point; he wouldn't tell. She turns away from his cold stare and pads into the warrior's den, curling up in her own spot and settling down to sleep.  
The night stretches on for a while as she thinks about the upcoming and battle and the tom's gaze on her. She almost thought she could still feel him staring at her. With the sound of cats' breathing all around her she grew more comfortable, before her grip on consciousness slips, allowing her to drift off to sleep.

Silvermoon is shaken from her sleep by yowling. Badgerstar's yowling.  
There's something wrong and for a moment she thinks she's back in the forest watching her leader get torn apart by badgers. Luckily, she had made a quick recovery, she didn't even lose one of her lives like she originally thought.  
Sitting up quickly, she blinks, clearing sleep from her eyes. It's still dark, the stars of Silverpelt twinkling up above them.  
"What's going on?" a voice says from beside her. Nightsong.  
"I'm not sure," she replies, keeping her voice low even though every cat was awake now. She creeps out of the warriors' den, the other cats filing out after her.  
Badgerstar stands atop Highledge once again, another form next to her. Silvermoon squints in the darkness, and recognizes the form to be that of Bloodstone. Something lies limp at his feet.  
As she pads closer, it becomes clearer – and she suppresses a gasp as she finally makes it out.  
At Bloodstone's paws lays the body of Foxfur.  
"LunarClan, I'm afraid we've lost our great deputy. Her life was snatched away by the river," Badgerstar announces, her voice tinged with sadness. Her leader didn't seem kind most of the time, but Foxfur was her denmate and they had known each other since kithood.  
Several cats give a gasp, murmurs sent throughout the crowd of how this could've happened.  
"We must continue on with our battle," Badgerstar continues. "I will appoint a new deputy next moonhigh. We must not let this delay our victory."  
More murmurs.  
Silvermoon glances over at Bloodstone. His head drops, as if mourning, but not before catching his eyes. His posture is slumped, as if weighed down with sadness. The look she saw gleaming in his eyes does not support this.  
It is now that the young she-cat realizes that Badgerstar was wrong about Foxfur's death.  
But Silvermoon knows the truth. She knows it wasn't the river that killed Foxfur.  
But as she looks at Bloodstone, she also knows that she will never tell. She shook her head. She was wrong. Bloodstone didn't even leave the camp with her. He would never kill one of his clanmates anyway!

"Let us sit vigil with Foxfur, before she is sent to StarClan, may they light her path," she added as she jumped down from the rocks to collect her deputy's limp body. She and Bloodstone brought her into the middle of the camp where all of the clan could mourn for her. As Silvermoon got closer she could see the Foxfur's fur stuck to her frail frame. She was old, but she could have lived many moons longer. The silver she-cat dipped her head in respect, touching her nose to the deputy's cold cheek. She didn't know her as well as other's did, so she would not share tongues with her this last time. Nightsong and Hawkfire stood by her head, her kits, their heads bowed as they dried her fur. Ghostfang, her mother, stared with clear eyes at her lost daughter. She had been forced to retire as an elder when she couldn't fulfill her warrior duties because of her blindness, but she loved like any other cat. And even though her eyes were blind, you could see the love she had in them. She was led by Ravenwing, Foxfur's mate, to her body. Ghostfang buried her nose in Foxfur's flank, while Ravenwing cleaned her fur. The others gathered around to share their last words with the deputy before returning to their nests. The apprentice's were gathered in a corner, shocked at the sudden death of one of their clanmates. As Silvermoon padded over to them, Lichenpaw, her apprentice looked up at her with sad eyes. She was half blind too, but she could see everything. "Come on, kits," she said kindly, ushering the apprentices to their den. "Let's try to get to sleep." The small cats went reluctantly and she could feel them shaking. Lichenpaw cast her a quick, frightened glance, and she shuddered. "Can you stay with us?" She asked in a small voice that sounded like it was about to break. Silvermoon tried to smile and nodded. She curled up around Lichenpaw, and the other three apprentices climbed around her, finding comfort in her silver fur. Letting out a deep breath, she went to sleep.

 **I need feedback, because I am lacking. This is the last chapter I wrote when I first started this story. I have nothing left to go on. I can't remember exactly where I was headed with this story, but I guess I'll figure it out**

 **I notice I switch from tense to tense as well, and I need to work on that. For some reason, I also seem to forget what I write even days after I write it. (Rip me) I reread and what not and I always have to go back and fix mistakes, yet I can't remember what I read. Too many Warriors books to keep up with. Just finished the newest one: The Apprentice's Quest and the short story E-books: Shadow of The Clans. I highly recommend those three, but mostly just Mapleshade's Vengeance. Amazing, that one. Very sad and what not. Anyway, that's probably why I can't remember anything. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 11: Hungry

**Thank you for your review, but Bloodstone isn't that meeeaaaan.**

 **I'll have to look into the paragraph thing, because when I wrote here, the first paragraph was the bad looking one and the second paragraph was the clumpy one. (Unless I read that wrong. Oops.)**

 _Hungry. Food. Kill._

A white blanket of snow covered the ground, shimmering in the sunlight. Pawprints dotted it roughly, as if whatever went through it wasn't in the right state of mind. A cold gust shook the coniferous trees almost clean of the snow that rested on their branches, where it fell in clumps on the ground. It was serene, not even a bird sang it's song. A loud howl broke the silence, echoing off the trees and through the mountains. Another howl sounded off and soon there was a mix of voices caterwauling in the distance. One voice stood out above the rest, a long, deep voice that gave the impression of leadership. Through the forest, a pack of animals stood: tall, lean and gray. Their long snouts were pointed to the sky, saying goodbye.  
"We run. We hunt. We find new home!" A voice growled to the others. His body was strong, his fur was pure white like the snow. His eyes were orange and vicious as he stared at the wolves around him. His family. The five other wolves howled their agreement. Though they were excited to get moving, they were starving, possibly sick and could not make it very far. They had to find food soon.  
The leader grunted and turned away from his pack to lead them down the mountains. They would follow the river to the forests below, but it was still a long journey.

Half way down the mountain, a fight broke out. The two youngest members were battling it over as the others watched on with greed shining in their eyes. Snarling, snapping teeth one wolf managed to knock the other to the ground. She stood over him and dug her teeth into his throat, ripping the life from his body. This was no longer a family. It was a fight for survival. The other wolves gathered around and began to feast on their own brother. After they were done, they left. There was no burial. No regret.

Ears pricked, the wolves watched as two lines of cats left the forest in opposite directions.  
 _Hungry. Food. Kill._ He could hear his pack growling, poised to attack. He turned to them, his eyes gleaming. "Wait. Food." He pointed with his snout to the cats racing to the dark forest. He waved his tail and the four wolves moved around him, each taking up different sides of the forest. The white beast went straight for the line of cats, but he had waited too long. They had regrouped in a camp, making terrible sounds. With a low growl, he laid in wait.  
Soon, one of the small creatures left the nest and headed straight towards him.  
"Food! Kill!" He barked to his pack and they all assumed their places. The cat didn't think twice before dodging the lines and running away. The large dogs gave chase, barking their defiance. Tonight they would feast. The red furred cat ran and ran, jumping over roots and dodging bushes that the wolves just trampled through. Quickly, they caught up, their large paws thumping loudly on the forest floors. Two on one side, two on the other with the leader snapping at her tail.  
"Food!" He growled as he finally caught hold of her, snagging her long tail in his wet jaws. He dragged her off her paws and swung her around before throwing her to the side. "Food! Kill!" The wolves snapped, racing to their dinner, but the cat got away again, jumping to her paws and clawing at their noses. Unfortunately, there was no where for her to run. Barking echoed off the trees as she leapt into the river. One of the wolves followed in after her, pushing her body under water as the currents dragged them away. The wolf let out a shrill cry as he tried to swim to the bank, but the river was too strong here and soon his body would plummet down the falls. They could not find the cat.  
"No!" The leader howled, his orange eyes fixated on the moon. "We will eat!" He shouted, his eyes glowing with rage.

 **I know this chapter is short and strange but trust me m8. We got dis.**


End file.
